Winter Break
by nzcsigsrfan
Summary: NCIS is turned upside down by the apparent death of two agents... life will never be the same again.


**Winter Break**

_It's over_

The task was rather routine and something that Gibbs and his team had successfully completed numerous times before, the suspect one Brian James had been identified, located and all that was left for the agents to arrest them.

Ex-marine James had a few surprises in store for the NCIS team coming to arrest him, for one they were unaware that things were going exactly how he had planned, the murder of Petty Officer June Smith was not just a sex crime, it was the bait, with his DNA left intentionally as the lure, as he watched the security cameras he smiled the target was hooked, "Gunny, you are mine".

Meanwhile team leader and special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was organising his team, special agents Anthony or Tony Dinozzo, Timothy McGee and ex-mosad agent and probationary agent Ziva David, "remember he's an ex-marine with a history of mental problems, take no chances... Ziva, McGee front, Dinozzo with me around back".

Everything was as planned both teams successfully entered the warehouse and began working their way towards the space rented by James. Gibbs and Dinozzo were faced with a maze of doors and options, signalling to Gibbs, Tony threw open the door, a split second later a shot hit him its source was from the adjacent room – Dinozzo fell grasping at his side, Gibbs glanced quickly at him then pursued the shooter yelling "Man down".

Ziva and McGee heard Gibbs yell "Man down" through the ear piece and Ziva's mosad training kicked in "McGee go call back-up and help Tony" as she took off towards the back of the warehouse McGee heard her across the ear piece "South" followed by Gibbs "South, South East" then Ziva said "Got It".

McGee called back-up and found Tony, more shots rang out as he helped Tony leave the building, then all was quiet. The bullet that had hit Tony had been stopped by the vest but the angle it had hit meant that Tony was badly bruised and the pain indicated he may have broken a rib or two. As they reached the car Vance and the back-up teams arrived, as McGee began to brief them he was concerned by the silence of his ear piece.

Then it happened, one minute he was talking the next he, Vance, Tony and all the other agents were knocked off their feet as the building exploded.

As the dust settled the agents looked at the scene before them they could not believe what they were seeing, where once there was a warehouse there was a pile of rubble – stunned they could not accept that Gibbs and Ziva may be dead yet they did not know how anyone could have survived that.

_Now who's in charge_

Gibbs checked Dinozzo the bullet had wounded him but thanks to his vest he would survive, Gibbs yelled into his microphone "Man down" and ran off in pursuit of the suspect. He knew how Ziva would react and was prepared as soon as he heard her "South" he came back with "South, south east" knowing that she was moving at speed towards him and the suspect.

He heard a noise and nodded Ziva had arrived, for a split second James was in view and Ziva took the shot, missing as James suddenly dropped into what looked like a mechanics pit, both agents moved forward, Gibbs said into his mike "suspect is in a pit", neither he or Ziva picked up that James had installed a jamming device stopping McGee from hearing his message.

As they got to the pit they realised it was a tunnel which appeared to go to the building across the road – cautiously they entered and began working their way towards the door at the other end. Once they got to the half-way point of the tunnel the warehouse exploded, the blast knocking both agents to the floor dazing and disarming them just as James planned. He smiled and handcuffed Gibbs and Ziva together facing one another, he then searched them removing their ear pieces, microphones, back-up guns, watches, knives, badges, cell phones and wallets. He forced both Ziva and Gibbs down the tunnel and into a waiting van, he then taped their mouths, as he shut the door he yelled "Who's smart now Gunny, they think you're both dead in there" – Gibbs and Ziva could not hear him their ears still ringing from the explosion.

Darkness had fallen when the van stopped; Gibbs estimated that they had been driving for six hours by then. Ziva and Gibbs were moved from the van at gun point onto a fixed wing plane, neither could catch the name of the airfield and they did not get a fix on where they were in relation to DC, all they knew was that the stars indicated that they were flying nor-west.

They flew all night touching down at sunrise at an abandoned airfield from here they were bundled into an old battered pickup, James said "Yell, scream all you want there's no one for miles" after an hour or so they stopped at a cabin and were forced inside. James laughed and turned on the TV just as the news started, the warehouse bombing was the leading story and Ziva and Gibbs looked in horror as a stressed looking Leon Vance, the director of NCIS, was being interviewed, they knew the meaning in his words "At this stage we have two agents and the suspect who are missing presumed dead... the GPS in the agents phones indicates that they were close to the detonation point when the bomb exploded" Vance was asked who the agents where he replied "The missing agents are Team Leader Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Special Agent Ziva David, both had distinguished careers with NCIS and the armed services"

James switched the TV off turning to Gibbs he ripped the duct tape of Gibbs mouth and then Ziva's saying "So what you gonna do, Gunny, I told you I would get you for what you did to me"

Gibbs and Ziva remained silent the shock of their abduction and the fact that everyone though they were dead was too much to take in, from the sight of the building it would be weeks before Abby would establish that they survived the bombing by then it may be too late.

James plonked a bowl of cereal in front of them, he had earlier retied the agents, Gibbs had one hand cuffed to Ziva and the other cuffed to his belt, Ziva mirrored him. James laughed as they had to work together to feed themselves the cereal, he stood saying "Eat, Sleep do what you want, we leave at dusk... oh the nearest town is about 40 miles as the crow flies or a 3 day hike" he then got into the pickup and drove off.

Gibbs and Ziva hunted the cabin for something to free them, nothing; they both conceded James was good, plastic utensils, air bed, sleeping bag, TV, table and chairs, and loo paper. Sitting at the table they looked at one another and then Gibbs said "Well Ziva, what do you suggest", an hour later both agents were asleep having decided on a plan for their escape, with no back-up coming they had to wait for the right opportunity.

_We will remember them_

Dinozzo had been ordered off work for a week by the doctor, be he couldn't stay home, Vance seemed to sense that McGee, Dinozzo and Abby need to work through loosing Ziva and Gibbs so he assigned McGee to assist Abby in the lab and allowed Tony to 'rest' there.

By Friday the search teams had not gotten anywhere near the detonation point and McGee, Abby and Dinozzo were a mess, a visitor to Abby's lab got their attention, Gibbs friend, FBI special agent Tobias Fornell, arrived saying "We need to talk about how I can help" as they looked at him he said "not here, meet me in the bar at 6 pm, bring Ducky".

They didn't know that Ducky or Donald Mallard, NCIS coroner had already discussed with Fornell how they got Abby, Tony and Timothy to morn and move on, especially when they themselves couldn't accept that Ziva and Gibbs were gone, they decided that they all need to continue to search for clues and check what the other searches were doing.

As usual the bar was packed with federal agents relaxing after a tough week, someone had managed to find a photo of a smiling Gibbs and Ziva and had added it to the wall of remembrance, their photo sat with the other agents that were killed while on duty, someone had even moved Kate Todd and Jenny Sheppard's photo's beside them, this team had faced real tragedy in the last few years.

As Gibbs team entered, the bar went quiet Abby looked at the board then she rushed across to it, snatching the photo from the wall she turned and screamed "THEY ARE MISSING, ALRIGHT, MISSING, NOT DEAD..." Ducky put his arm around her and led her to the corner table. The patrons were shocked surely Gibbs team could accept that after a week they were dead. She sat looking at the photo it was taken when they were on the case in Gibbs hometown, Stillwater, both of them were laughing; it reminded Abby that it was before Michael Rivkan and Somalia, they both looked happy.

Fornell said "Abby, I don't think they are dead" Dinozzo said "but, where are they" McGee continued "And, how did they get out".

Fornell continued "James was busted out of the marines by Gibbs, he swore vengeance, but appeared to get his life back on track, he became a geologist working in petroleum exploration, by all accounts he was on top of his paranoia, and was/is successful".

Ducky who was not only a medical doctor but also a psychologist sighed and said "Of course that's it"

Abby said "What" and he continued "The building, the demolition it's too perfect, James must have had another way out... it must be underground to protect it from the blast".

Abby said "the plans show a proposed tunnel under the road, but it never got council approval" Ducky, Fornell, McGee and Dinozzo smiled it had to be Fornell said "You sure" and they all got up to head back to the lab.

As they exited the bar they noticed the chill in the air, winter was coming, and they guessed that the first snowfall was only a week or so away.

_Not Alone_

Ziva and Jethro couldn't believe it; neither had seen much evidence of civilisation, the night skies had been almost pitch black. Gibbs noted that Ziva now called him Jethro; he could not think why she had stopped calling him Gibbs but he decided he liked it.

As they alighted from the plane they shivered, James wrapped warmly laughed, winter was making its presence felt, this was the fifth abandoned field each one seemingly further and further away from civilisation, this time James left them at the field and flew off in the plane. James reminded them how far from help they were and they settled in to eat their breakfast knowing by now that there would not be much around to free them.

As dusk fell the sound of a helicopter could be heard, sure enough James had returned, he waved his gun and said "Grab your gear and get on board" both Ziva and Jethro knew this would be a one way trip. James confirmed this with his next statement "Well Gunny, we will soon see how you like it when all you value is pulled away from you".

James was unaware that his words were hollow to these agents; both had seen more tragedy than could be imagined.

Jethro had already faced this very situation in the months after James was discharged from the marines when his wife, Shannon, and daughter Kelly had been murdered.

Ziva too had nothing and no one left, her sister was killed in a terrorist bombing, and her brother killed at her hand, as she made the choice to save Jethro's life, and then Somalia, she had no one and trusted no one, well no one but Jethro.

As they took off Jethro was horrified as he thought that James was planning on killing Ziva and leaving him with her body, he squeezed her hand, as they both knew help would be too late for them.

He glanced out the window the moon light causing him to catch a glimpse of what appeared to be a cabin, around 15-20 minutes later they landed; as they alighted from the copter Ziva kicked the first aid pack out the door.

James laughed at her attempts and directed them to sit on a rock around 7 or 8 meters away from the helicopter. Jethro leant into Ziva and whispered "You've been the best friend and partner an agent... or man could have Ziva..." she cut him off with "No...No...Don't you dare apologise Jethro", she squeezed his hand continuing "it's a sign of weakness" both agents had sad smiles on their faces.

James threw the sleeping bag and two day packs out of the helicopter saying "Very touching Gunny, but I am not going to kill her... you will... or, she will kill you"

They looked to one another and then back to James confused, James parting message before boarding the helicopter he said "key to handcuffs is in there, the nearest habited place is around 15 days walk... I'm picking it will snow later tonight" he laughed.

Jethro and Ziva sat and watched the helicopter fly off, they could not believe it, they were still alive, together they made their way to the packs, finding the key and freeing themselves from the hand cuffs – the first thing they did was hug one another still shocked that James had left them alive.

Survival training kicked in and they sorted there supplies identifying what they had in the day packs and first aid kit, Jethro paused and said "think I saw a cabin about 15-20 minutes before we landed – that way I guess a few hours hike"

Ziva smiled and said "He is wrong you know, we will survive and Abby, Tony and McGee will find us"

Jethro nodded hoping that Ducky would not be needed to analyse the bones when they were found, they hitched there packs and began the trek in search of the cabin.

Several hours later they found it, it was derelict abandoned years ago by the look of it, part of the roof and wall had caved in damaged by the weight of snowfall from the previous winters. Ziva busied herself and got a fire going, Jethro inspected the cabin, he had found a blunt axe and tomahawk, and a file, and he now sat quietly sharpening them while Ziva sorted out a sleeping platform.

Ziva settled beside Jethro in front of the fire he glanced at her and said "Snows coming, we will need to wait winter out here; it's going to be hard..."

Ziva put a hand on his shoulder stopping him "Yes... we will be cold and hungry but we will survive"

He smiled both knew that it would be a small miracle if they did survive winter.

She said "I will hunt, while you" she looked at the hole in the ceiling and Jethro continued "fix the holes". They noted that James was right; snow was now falling, exhausted both agents climbed onto the sleeping platform and snuggled together under the single sleeping bag hoping that this snowfall would only be a light dusting.

He was almost asleep spooned against Ziva's back when she said "At least we are together, I am not alone this time", he hugged her tightly remembering of the horror of her captivity in Somalia.

_The hunt commences_

Ducky was correct, they found it, James escape path, as they worked their way down the tunnel they found the cell phones, guns, badges etc and knew that Gibbs and Ziva had been captured not killed. Fornell had been true and both NCIS and the FBI jointly worked the case with a level of co-operation unseen beforehand, Abby knew they would find them.

They had taken to meeting for wrap up daily discussions in the bar, Ducky smiled as he entered and looked at the wall, the gap between Catlin and Jenny's photo remained nobody had been keen to face Abby and nobody dared to replace the photo of Ziva and Gibbs that she had removed.

As he seated he noticed the worried looks on Abby, Tony and Timothy's faces they knew he and Fornell had news for them, they wanted to know but at the same time they didn't want to know, he sighed and signalled to Fornell to begin.

Fornell cleared his throat and started "The information has given us a good picture of James and we think we know where he is likely to be" Abby clapped excitement showing on her face, Ducky's look caused her to quickly go quiet.

Fornell continued "As you know he was a petroleum explorer and that he flies both planes and copters, we know that around 10 to 12 years ago he was researching the vast stretches of uninhabited land either side of the Canadian border, he knows all the area and all the abandoned air fields..."

He paused and then continued "... unfortunately most of that area is under snow and is pretty much uninhabitable during the next three months"

Fornell said "Needle in the haystack"

Dinozzo said "Wait... do you mean that they could be anywhere up there... how cold will it get"

Ducky said "Very cold minus 20 to minus 50 depending on where exactly"

Abby folded her arms and said "I don't care if anyone can survive its Gibbs and Ziva"

Tony pulled her into a hug and they all finished their drinks in silence. Tony kept Abby in a hug as he led her to the car, these last few weeks he had spent more and more time looking after her as they both needed reassurance that Gibbs was alive, tonight was no different they went back to her place and spent the night huddled on the sofa watching happy ever after stories wishing they would get one for real.

McGee thought about what had been said and had an idea, instead of going home he went back to work, he was trying to get satellite imaging of the area and intended on pin-pointing all potential sights, he also wanted to find the plane as he reasoned James had to be leasing it from somewhere, he began to research where the planes where hired from when James was doing the petroleum exploration.

The next morning Fornell and Ducky found him asleep at his desk, Fornell looked at what McGee had found and what he was doing and arranged for his FBI agents to continue his work. Ducky gently nudged McGee and sent him home.

Once alone, Ducky and Fornell talked frankly about the possibility of finding them and what the psychological impact this would have on them both – Ducky considered two scenarios as he explained to Fornell "It will be better if James has abandoned them and left them to the elements, both Jethro and Ziva can and will fight the elements, it's the mind trauma that will get them".

Fornell nodded and continued "either way if they survive this, their relationship will have changed, I hope Vance is aware of the implications if he tries to separate them..."

Ducky smiled and said "Yes, Ziva and Jethro will be like husband and wife even if not in a physical sense..."

Fornell said "Well you know Jethro..." both men laughed each hoping that a relationship between Jethro and Ziva was the worst that could happen.

McGee's idea had narrowed the search, he was right, planning the flight plan between DC and the wilderness focusing on abandoned fields especially ones that James had used in the past had led them to the van and then to identify the fixed wing aircraft.

BOLO's had also resulted in identifying the helicopter and several sightings of James, no one had seen either Ziva or Gibbs, and they started to focus on isolated cabins assuming that he had left them behind — Vance was impressed with McGee's logic, if they were alive they would have to have shelter, therefore the assumption would be a cabin, focus on identifying the cabins, if they were not alive it didn't matter but if they were they might be saved.

Week six since the abduction and they were focusing on the White Earth State Forrest area in Minnesota – Blizzards had frustrated attempts to get helicopters up to the remote cabins, one in particular caught there eye, abandoned years ago satellite images appeared to show smoke, could it be...

_Sniper v Ninja_

The first week in the cabin Ziva and Jethro achieved several minor miracles, Ziva managed to trap several rabbits, squirrels and found some wild potatoes and yams, Jethro had managed to fix the roof and repair the walls the cabin was now warm and dry, he had strengthened the cabin to handle another winters snow.

The weather had been good, aside from the first night no further snowfalls; this had allowed them to prepare cold storage and to collect wood from further afield saving the wood closer to the cabin for when winter really set in.

Each night they snuggled together under the sleeping bag and talked about their lives, dreams and the tragedies.

The second week winter arrived with a blizzard limiting them to the confines of the cabin for four days – boredom set in, Ziva started talking about how good a shooter she was, Jethro claimed he was better, this led into them making challenges about who would catch the most food the first day they could hunt. Each hunt became a competition to outdo the other from then on.

The third week they woke to find 20cm of snow on the ground, everything was frozen, the days consisted of short trips out to check on traps, get firewood and empty the chamber pot, the other stayed inside ready to warm the adventurer when they returned. Sneakers and wind parkers where not much protection, Ziva's feet hurt with cold, when she returned they would snuggle under the sleeping bag her for 20 mins or so, then if she still had cold feet Jethro would turn and lay the other way round taking her feet and putting them under his jacket against his chest.

They laughed and talked about anything and everything, Ziva asked him "What did it feel like when you asked Shannon to marry you, how'd you know she was the one"

Jethro looked up and said "why"

Ziva said "I always wanted to get married but never found the one, you did, I'd like to know what that felt like"

Jethro smiled "You will one day Zee, you will meet him" he rubbed his beard and continued "I don't really know how to describe it, Zee it's tingling but something else too... Shannon just made you feel alive, you want to please her... she captured your attention"

Ziva smiled and said "And your other wives"

Jethro chuckled "Yes... well you know, I'm no saint Zee, I had needs, I wanted company, and unfortunately for them I wanted Shannon" with that he jumped up and said "my turn, keep the bed warm for me" he took off his jacket and wrapped the survival blanket around him and put his jacket back on he then pulled a bag over his head as a hat and headed outside, he had around 30 minutes to check a trap, get some wood and be back inside.

Ziva chuckled and started to heat their meal they were eating one meal a day with a watery broth being drunk at other times, tonight was rabbit stew, she laughed how happy they were when they found the old kitchen utensils, the pot, knives, bowls and mugs, under the collapsed wall these simple things that made life so much better.

Ziva had everything ready and was keeping the bed warm she could hear Jethro stomping back towards the cabin, she held her breath not releasing it until she heard him open the cold store "yes" she whispered each day they added to the store was another day they lived.

Jethro came in saying "you got that bed warm" chattering as he pulled of his hat, the bag, and then stripped to his underwear climbing in beside Ziva who had stripped to hers, body heat was the best way to warm one another, they normally joked and laughed about what Dinozzo would say if he could see them, around 30 minutes later they dressed and Ziva dished up dinner, she touched Jethro's foot as she handed him his meal and realised they were still cold, grabbing her plate she moved to the end of the bed picked up his feet and put them under her shirt against her chest, she then picked up her dinner and began to eat. He just smiled and continued eating, when he finished he said "Zee, we will have to reduce the time we are outside, it's getting real cold now", she nodded and said "we have around 15 days food left and it will get markedly colder over the next two months".

Jethro got up and cleared the plates, he returned to bed pulling Ziva to him, "I'm sorry Zee, it will be tough from now"

A tear ran down her check as she said "yes, but we are together, thank you for everything Jethro"

He turned her to him saying "Hey, what's this we can get through it, he kissed her on the forehead" She said "well we can try"

That was the last day before the weather turned bad as one blizzard blew out another started they barely had time to find wood to keep them warm, by day ten both had developed the tell tale cough of pneumonia.

Jethro had been quiet all morning lost in thought, he knew they didn't have long, Ziva gave him a nudge, he looked up smiled and said "Ziva, you deserve better than this..."

Ziva grabbed him and said "No... Don't, I am here with a man that I love and respect, I will have his love and respect to the day I die, what more could I want"

"You wanted to get married" Jethro said

"In my heart I am married to you, Jethro, no man could ever match you" Ziva leant forward and kissed him, he welcomed the kiss and before they knew it they were touching, feeling and enjoying the sensation, exhaustion set in before things went any further.

It was as close either would come to voicing their fears, each was too afraid to speak what they knew for fear that one of them would linger alone with the body of the other.

They had given in to fate and expected winter to claim them over the next few days.

The next time they were both awake Jethro pulled whispered in her ear "And I am married to you Ziva, no woman but Shannon could ever hold a candle to you" with this they slipped back to sleep oblivious to the fact that the blizzard had stopped.

They slept a lot now, the lack of food and the lack of proper clothing finally taking a toll; finally they discussed what was likely to happen and decided that they would both just go to sleep in each other's arms, when Abby, Tony and McGee found them they would know that they died together.

_Agent McAce_

The weather lifted finally after days of blizzards the sheriff and ranger were able to get a helicopter out to the isolated cabins, as they flew up to stormy point they were discussing the fate of the missing agents.

"Weather's been pretty bad, Duke, you reckon they had a chance" the ranger said

Duke replied "Buddy, he's an ex-marine and she's mosad, who knows, my money is that if anyone would survive it would be them" he paused as the stormy point cabin came into sight, they didn't stop it was evident that no one was there.

Duke took up the conversation "Yeah, what is an ex-mosad agent doing working at NCIS...shall we go to Blue Ridge or Grey Rock next..."

Buddy looked at the chart "Feds seem to think Grey Rock, say something about smoke being seen in the satellite picture..."

"Now that's just scary, photos from space..." said Duke he continued "I heard the tale that this Gibbs went on an unauthorised rescue mission to Somalia where he rescued her from the Arabs"

Buddy eyed him and said "you think they were lovers"

Duke laughed "who knows... she's pretty though... he'd be mad to turn her away"

There was no smoke coming from the chimney, but the ranger thought that something had been changed so they landed and walked up to the cabin. As they neared they saw signs of habitation rushing now they opened the door.

Duke yelled at Buddy "We've got them", neither Ziva nor Jethro woke, initially Duke thought they were dead; as he neared he noticed that they weren't but they were close to it. They worked quickly to get the agents into the helicopter and to help before the weather closed in again.

As the copter took off Duke called in "Delta 1 to base – you there Mary"

"Yes I'm here go ahead Delta 1"

"We have them, on route to the hospital, can you advise them both unconscious"

"Got it Duke, Both alive but unconscious, out"

Ducky couldn't believe it he had been waiting with both hope and dread for this phone call, the area code identified it to be from Minnesota, he listened smiling as he realised that they had been found. What he was told next caused his smile to turn to a frown, they were found in bed together and unconscious, the cabin's fire had burnt out, this indicated to Ducky that they both were very close to death and it would be touch and go for the next day or two.

He pondered on how to break this to Gibbs team, finally deciding to discuss it with Fornell, within an hour Dinozzo, McGee and Abby were waiting in the meeting room, all had the same hope and dread that Ducky had earlier had. The door opened and the Director Leon Vance walked in followed by Ducky and Fornell, once they were seated Ducky very quietly spoke.

"Well done Timothy, you were right your logic has found them, the abandoned cabin you identified smoke coming from; that was them..." he paused

Abby and Dinozzo couldn't take it and together they said "Are they alive..."

Ducky nodded and continued "Alive, yes, but barely, you see their bodies have been starved and exposed to sub-zero temperatures without enough clothes..."

"What do you mean Ducky, could they die?" Abby quietly said

Ducky looked at Abby, tears were running down her face, he noted that Tony and McGee also had tears, he sighed and said "Yes there is a chance that we were too late, we will know over the next few days..." Abby sobbed and buried her head in Tony's chest, McGee was kicking himself if only he'd narrowed the search area further,

Ducky continued "I will know more tonight, what I can tell you is that the blizzard broke late yesterday, too late to get a helicopter up there, when they found the cabin, it was cold, the fire having burned out during the night and Ziva and Jethro snuggled together unconscious, it appears that they may have accepted that they would die..."

Ducky paused and looked around the room continuing "... it will be touch and go for the next few days, hopefully they will be fine, I am flying up to Minnesota with Jackson now and will let you know what I find"

Tony patted McGee on the back saying "Way to go McAce, you found them".

_Return Home_

Ducky had prepared Jackson for what to expect, he glanced at the man sitting next to him and wondered how Jackson had done it, how many times had he sat waiting to hear whether his son Jethro would live. Dr Smith approached them saying "Dr Mallard, Mr Gibbs..."

Ducky and Jackson interrupted "Ducky" "Jackson"

Dr Smith smiled and continued "we have stabilised them, they have not come round yet but are aware of one another" he paused and continued "in fact they get quite stressed if they are not touching one another even though they are not conscious, it's very rare to see this"

Ducky smiled he thought both agents would bond, but he too was surprised by how deep this bond went.

As they walked towards their room Dr Smith continued "We have had to improvise a bit" as they entered the room Ducky smiled, Jackson's eyes widened in shock, both at the state of Ziva and Jethro and at the fact that they were both in the same bed.

Dr Smith said "We have this for our oversize patients' keeping them together seemed to be the best idea"

Jackson brushed Jethro's hair away from his eyes, he couldn't remember seeing him this worn, he looked at Ziva and brushed her hair away as well, he shivered she was gaunt just skin and bones, he glanced at his son noting that he was gaunt but not quite as bad as Ziva, he knew Ducky was right it would be touch and go for the next few days, he pulled up a chair and put his hand on Jethro's whose hand was on Ziva's.

Ducky and Dr Smith were talking quietly in the corner "They are amazing from their medical records and the scars they have faced so much"

Ducky asked "What about damage to their organs?"

Dr Smith said "None really, they are fatigued, starved and hypothermic hopefully with rest, fluids and warmth they will be ok"

Ducky then said "We do you expect them to regain consciousness"

Dr Smith replied "Hopefully tomorrow"

Ducky nodded and signalled to Jackson who stood and kissed his sons forehead, then looking at Ziva he kissed hers to and whispered "Wake up you two, you have survived and I want to take you both home" with that Ducky and Jackson left for the motel.

There was no change both Ziva and Gibbs remained unconscious for two more days, hope was starting to fade that they would regain consciousness and a meeting was set for 10am the next day.

It was dark, Jethro was annoyed something was bleeping, he tried to ignore it and snuggle into Ziva but it wouldn't stop, he opened his eye as a light was shined into it, it hurt and he moved to hide behind Ziva, a voice said "Good you are back, sleep now and I'll see you in the morning" the beeping stopped and Jethro drifted back to sleep not taking in that they had survived.

The nurse changed the bag, turned off the buzzer and noted his chart before leaving the room, as she walked back to the nurse's station she hoped for his sake his pretty lady friend would also wake up, she sighed having seen too many tragedies in the ICU, she picked up the phone and let Dr Smith know one was conscious.

Next time Jethro woke it was light sun was streaming in and he smelt his Dad, Jackson, before he opened his eyes as he did he heard "Gave me a hell of a scare son, you and your Ziva gave me a hell of a scare"

He snuggled against Ziva trying to wake her, his Dad quietly said "She's not back yet son, give her time she knows you are here"

Worried now he squeezed Ziva's hand and kissed her shoulder, praying for the first time in a long time that she would wake up, he could not face the world alone again. The Doctor came in and asked him some questions around hour or so later he was asleep again worn out and worried about Ziva.

Jackson sat by their bed all day, now Jethro was conscious he held Ziva's hand and talked softly to both of them as they slept "When they let you out you are both coming to my house for me to look after you, you need some good cooking and Jethro needs to feed you better my dear..."

Ducky stayed in the background smiling after a while he left the room and updated Abby, Tony and Timothy. They were happy they had Gibbs but all were worried about Ziva he sighed, she needed to wake soon, he feared losing Ziva would be too much for Jethro.

Later that night Jethro was woken by someone gently kissing him, he opened his eyes hoping and praying it was her, as he opened his eyes he smiled it was... she pulled at a wire on her and an alarm went off, soon the room was filled with Doctors and nurses all stunned by what they saw, both agents were conscious and both were unhappy at being in hospital.

Ducky chuckled when he got off the phone he turned to Jackson saying "Ziva is awake, and both she and Jethro apparently are not happy about being in hospital"

Jackson chuckled he knew his son well and thought Ziva was similar in nature, independent, stubborn and fighters to the end.

A week later Jackson took Ziva and Jethro home to Stillwater, they were weak and needed to rest but it was hoped by the end of summer they would to be back to normal. Abby, Tony and McGee had rearranged Jackson's house in preparation – the single bed in Gibbs room was moved to the spare room and a double replaced it. Nobody dared to question what that meant everyone was relieved that they were alive, this was too close and had caused them all to re-evaluate what they wanted from life. Besides Abby and Tony had their own announcement, supporting one another through the weeks when Gibbs and Ziva were missing brought them together the Goth and the spoilt rich kid found they were good together. McGee too had grown, he had shown that he was a very good investigator and had what it takes; he finally believed in his ability to do the job and no longer acted like the geek on field rotation.

They heard the car arrive and went out to help Jackson bring Ziva and Gibbs inside, Ziva was asleep tired out from the travel, Dinozzo felt the need to protect his frail partner, he smiled as he knew she would only let him when she was asleep, picking her up he carried her inside and up to bed.

Gibbs had been snoozing waking as the door opened, McGee helped him to his feet with a "Right Boss" followed by "good to see you Boss" Gibbs just smiled, Ducky interrupted with "Straight to bed Jethro, you've had enough excitement for one day and Timothy, Anthony and Abby will be here tomorrow" Gibbs just nodded and let McGee guide him to his bed.

As he entered the room he sighed with relief as he saw Ziva in bed waiting for him – he didn't know how to explain it, he couldn't explain it, all he knew was that he needed to be beside her.

_New Beginnings_

Spring had come and gone, schools were re-opening next week as summer break ended, and Tony, Abby and McGee were frustrated being stuck in the weekend traffic as they made their way to Stillwater. Gibbs and Ziva had faced several setbacks in there long journey to recovery both had battled to be free of the pneumonia and there was real concern that neither agent would return to NCIS. Abby was excited as when Ziva had rung inviting them up she indicated that they had some news for them "I wonder if the sly fox has asked her to marry... what you think Timmy".

Tim just shrugged not too worried what the news would be deep down he thought that neither would come back as they would be separated at work and being separated was the one thing that they could not handle.

Tony reached for Abby's hand keeping the other hand on the steering wheel "Doesn't matter Ab's we have our own news too" she smiled sweetly at him, both were disappointed that since the abduction McGee had changed he didn't react to their teasing, in fact he had become more like a younger Gibbs everyday showing just how much he had grown.

A few hours later they were sitting around the table in Jackson's kitchen having a cuppa waiting for Jethro and Ziva to return. Abby was doing her best to get information out of Jackson "So you gonna spill, what they are up to" she smiled sweetly at him, one corner of his mouth turned up and then he said "Well, I guess that depends you gonna tell me your news" Abby just opened her mouth and look to Tony who laughed. McGee smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

The yellow mustang pulled up, Tony noted that Ziva was driving, as he watched from the window he relaxed both Ziva and Jethro were laughing and teasing one another, happy content and so different from the people he welcomed home a few months ago, he didn't care what the news was as long as they were happy.

"Dinozzo" Tony looked to Gibbs and smiled "Yes Boss"

Jethro replied "Not your boss anymore, its Jethro now" he smiled and took the coffee that Ziva had brought him.

Abby was too excited "So, what's the news you sly fox, what are you two up to"

Jethro laughed he had missed Abby's teasing he looked to Ziva and took her hand saying "We have decided that we will not be returning to NCIS, I have stood for and succeeded in getting the Sheriff's role and Ziva..." he paused to look at Ziva, everyone noticed her blush, Abby was getting excited he continued "... When Ziva returns to work she will be my deputy".

Excited yelps and cheers from Abby and Tony almost meant that they missed McGee's question "So why is Ziva not able to start work now?"

Abby and Tony's heads spun to McGee then back to Ziva and Gibbs, Gibbs smiled thinking I was right he makes a fine investigator, he pulled Ziva into his lap and said "Ziva is on maternity leave"

Tony and Abby were yelling "WHAT, NO WAY, That's so cool our kids will be the same age"

Jethro and Ziva smiled, and Jethro pulled out his wallet and gave McGee a $20 note, Tony said "Wow, you knew, McGee you knew"

McGee just smiled.

Jethro then said "So when you getting married"

Tony and Abby looked at one another and shrugged then said "when are you two"

Jethro and Ziva smiled and showed their hands, Jackson said "First thing they did when they got here, ask them why they had reoccurring chest problems and the tale of the wedding rings", Tony couldn't believe he'd missed that "What, why didn't I notice before"

Jackson said "Damn" and pulled out his wallet passing McGee another $20 which caused Tony to go "What no way McGee knew and I didn't", McGee just smiled causing everyone to laugh at Tony's reaction.

Later that night as they were snuggled in bed Jethro said to Ziva, "I have to thank Brian James, if not for him I would never have let you in and I would have missed all this" as he rubbed his hand gently on her stomach Ziva smiled replying "me too", both then were thinking it might be hard to thank him, they both smiled each knowing each other's thoughts, and that the burned out helicopter wreckage with James body found the same week they returned to Stillwater, was not an accident, the Star of David necklace in the ruins told them all they needed to know, Mosad had found him and neutralised him, this was the only message that Ziva had received from her father, Eli David, the director of Mosad.

They wondered how long before he knew he would be a granddad...


End file.
